


Foreign Love

by GoddessKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: Gavin is the foreign student from Britain (All the way from London? DAMMMN). Ryan is the hunk of the high school how will this turn out? Find out on the next chapter of Foreign Love *cue AH Rap Battle* (ha, get it...like Dragon Ball Z music, but AH...Okay I'm gonna be over here)





	Foreign Love

Gavin had met Ryan when he first transferred into the high school, well met is one way to say it, but Ryan would most likely say when he had a strange British kid trip into his arms almost bridal style. How Gavin slipped on the stairs still escaped Ryan.

It was known to everyone that Ryan was popular, and Gavin was definitely not. Gavin wasn’t alone in school though, he had known Geoff Ramsey from before he had to move back to the UK a few years back, and they stayed in touch. Geoff introduced him to Jack his right hand man. They became friends slowly.

“Jack this fuck here is Gavin. Gavin this bookworm here is Jack.” Over time Gavin and Jack started hanging out more, because Geoff just seemed to never, not be suspended for one thing or another.

Gavin had met Michael and Ray and they instantly clicked, they got partnered for a project, and started hanging out and shortly after Gavin introduced them to Jack, and Geoff.  
“Come on it’ll be top!” Gavin was grinning at Michael and Ray who didn’t want to hang out with more people. I mean who could beat them in video games they were all super good at them, and feared the others would just ruin it.

“Fine Gavin, but if they fuck us up I blame you!” Michael shouted with a bit of his Jersey accent still there. 

“Fucking yolo!” Ray chuckled at his own joke before they all headed over to Geoff’s house and met for the first time.

“HOW?!” Michael almost smashed the controller down when Jack beat him again in whatever bullshit game they decided on, he was too pissed to remember the name of it. Ray and Gavin were laughing at this display before it was time for them all to say goodbye for the night.


End file.
